


Lie To Me

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Promnis Week 2018, Sad, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Beta read by Promiscuous-Pidge





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous-Pidge

Prompto isn’t sure how he got into this situation. Honestly, he never is truly certain how he gets into most of the situations involving Noctis and his other friends. Usually they just happen to him. But this specific time… is worse. He blushes softly as Ignis explains that some photographers had caught them standing next to each other and now the rumours are going around that they are dating. 

“What do you mean? Why would people care if we’re dating?” Prompto asks softly, trying to keep the blush off of his face and the shake from his voice. He’d honestly been in love with Ignis since they met in high school, and now that they are planning Noctis’ trip to Lunafreya, he’s had more time to fall in love with him. Ignis shrugs, leaning over the map to plan their route to Galdin. 

“We either have to make a formal announcement that it was a coincidence, or we pretend to be dating until they lose interest,” Ignis explains. “And honestly, Prompto, is it really a big deal if we pretend for a little while? I’m sure Noctis would appreciate some of the attention being taken from him for a short period of time.” Ignis turns his gaze onto Prompto, making look away. 

“Yeah! I mean, honestly, how bad could it be? Just don’t get hung up on this weak, useless nobody, haha.” Prompto feels stupid. He got flustered, as if he’d actually be dating Ignis, and didn’t really think about what he was saying. He finally forces himself to look back at Ignis, and catches sight of something weird in his eyes before Ignis looks away. He wishes the tint of a blush on Ignis’ cheeks was something more than his eyes playing tricks on him. “I’m gonna go get packed for the trip now! I’ll see you tonight, then, at the dinner? I wasn’t planning on going, but if we’re dating and all now I probably should.” 

“Yes, see you then.” Ignis is frowning as he watches Prompto leave. “Oh, and please don’t refer to yourself that way again. You’re not useless or a nobody.” Prompto freezes in the door frame before starting to walk again. He doesn’t look back after that. They’re leaving in a week, but Prompto wants to make sure he packs everything. If he doesn’t pack early… he forgets things. Just something he’s learned from past experience. 

Prompto flops back on his bed when his bag is packed, sighing heavily. Now that he has nothing to keep him busy, he can’t help but think about his fake relationship with Ignis. He sighs softly, and decides to just get ready for the dinner. He has to look nice if he’s going to be by Ignis’ side. 

Prompto’s hands are sweating badly by the time he’s making his way back to the Citadel. Even though the party is for his best friend to celebrate his upcoming marriage, Prompto has never been a fan of these big parties. And this time, everyone in the kingdom has been invited. 

He meets up with Ignis and Gladio in the front hall, almost jumping when Ignis takes his hand. Prompto’s face goes red as he looks at the ground and walks alongside him. He can hear Gladio and Ignis talking quietly, but didn’t catch anything other than ‘don’t mess with him’ from Gladio. Prompto wonder what they were talking about, when he’s suddenly before forced to walk faster to keep up with Ignis. He glances helplessly back at Gladio, who just shrugs. 

The dinner is amazing, but Prompto doesn’t feel very good after his first few dances with Ignis, probably just a stomach ache from the spinning for the dance. Bodies crowd in around him and it’s not long before Prompto breaks away from the crowd and heads to a balcony to catch his breath, oblivious to the fact that he had been followed by one of the many reporters attending. 

“Yo, the names Dino. "You were walking in with Scientia, weren't you? Are the two of you in an actual relationship? You gotta let me have the first scoop in this."Prompto goes stiff. Hadn’t Ignis said people already thought they were? He rubs a temple. 

“I’m not really feeling up for an interview right now, but when the dance is over, Ignis would love to give you the details,” he responds, heading back inside. He quickly finds Ignis and drags him to a private room so they could speak. “You told me everyone already thought we were dating.” Prompto’s heart thuds as he looks up at Ignis, admiring the way he looks in the moonlight. God he wants to take a picture of him so badly right now, but he knows that there’s more pressing matters to attend to. 

“I may have... embellished some things.” 

“Embellished… You lied to me! I thought I could trust you, I was doing this for you and for Noctis!” Prompto feels overwhelmed. His face is hot and his eyes are stinging. It’s silent for a few moments, as Ignis tries to come up with something to say. “You were taking advantage of me. I really am just a nobody to you.” Prompto’s voice is quiet and shaking, almost broken sounding. He can’t stand to look at Ignis. 

“No. I did lie to you, but it was because I am not the best when it comes to matters of the heart. I was, well, I was trying to ask you out. And I panicked and said that instead,” Ignis admits quietly. He looks at the ground, cheeks stained pink. Prompto’s shoulders drop in shock. 

“What?” 

“I was asking you out, Prompto. I want you to date me.” 

“Oh my gods, yes!” Prompto practically tackles Ignis. He presses his lips to Ignis’ arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He’s crying now, overwhelmed from his emotions being yanked backwards and forwards all day. He pulls his lips away and leans his forehead on Ignis’, standing on the tips of his toes to reach. 

They stay like that until the music fades from the room down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week Day 2: Fake Relationships to Real Relationships
> 
> Though it was beta read I'm posting it immediately after first edits and thus there may be one more editing update left in its future


End file.
